HPLOTR Drabbles
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: HPLOTR Drabbles on Wizard Harry the Green in Middle Earth. AU from my other fics. Harry/Harem. SLASH


I'm supposed to be studying for my professional exams. But we can all see how well that is going ^___^`

Summary: 26 alphabetical drabbles for HPLOTR fans that have been so kind to review for all my fics. Harry the Green Wizard/Harem. AU from my other fics in case anyone gets confuse.

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. So there.

1. Attraction

Legolas was not a being easily attracted to the superficial beauty of another but he could not deny that his heart jumped whenever those enchanting emerald eyes laid upon him.

2. Beauty

Beauty was in the eyes of the beholder, Boromir knew that now for even though the Green Wizard had a large burn scar covering half his face, which by all rights would look vile on anyone, the Stewart Prince of Gondor could not keep his eyes away from the foreign beauty.

3. Crush

Elrohir still remembers the first time he met the Green Wizard. Every moment of it. The way the istar lifted his head, inky black strands of hair covering part of his face falling away to reveal a fair face inset with deep emerald eyes. Elrohir remembers that he had blushed fiercely when they were introduced. He still has yet to rectify that.

4. Double

Elladan and Elrohir were twins, two of the same, sharing a soul, a heart and a mind. It could not be denied, especially when they both harbored a crush on the same object of affection.

5. Expectations

Sometimes, Harry felt so weary of the world. The burdens that were laid upon his young shoulders from since he was one weighs him down daily until he could not be bothered to get up from where he fell, despite the screams from around him. Harry closed his eyes as darkness consumed him and wished himself away.

6. False

Everyday since he arrived into this new world, Harry used a pseudo name whenever anyone inquired after him. It gave him a sense of empowerment, to be able to choose who he could be. Until one day, another Wizard called to him by his real name. Called to him with a purpose.

7. Great

It took nearly 2 year for Gandalf to track down the elusive wizard that he had heard in abundance from those indebted to the Green Wizard. He looked younger than he had expected but Gandalf did not let that fool him. From the way he held himself; like a seasoned warrior instead of a wizard reliant on his magic, Gandalf knew that Harry was a formidable opponent.

8. Hidden

The cursed scar Voldemort gave him when he was one, was no longer visible under the web of scars given to him by Bellatrix after he killed her master. Harry found that it didn't bother him to see the grostesque skin marring his face. In a way, it symbolised his freedom from the life that had once taken everything important from him.

9. Insult

It was an insult if anyone had ever heard one. The hall of fire was completely silent following the question the halfling had innocently asked. Everyone was alternately staring between the Green Wizard and the oblivious Hobbit.

Harry sighed and said, "No, Master Peregrin, I am not a woman. And a female equivalent of a wizard is called a Witch."

10. Joust

Pippin and Merry reminded him too much of the Weasley twins, Harry decided as he watched the two halflings ran away from Strider, laughing at the Ranger who was currently covered in flour.

11. Keep

Merry decided that the Green Wizard was an oddity. Even Sam was staring at the creature the Istar kept as a pet. Harry himself could not quell his smile from showing at the look of surprise and awe that his audience was giving him.

"It followed me home one day and I decided to keep it," he said lightly, petting the ball of fluff on his lap. The silvery fox demon continued to purr, seven furry tails waving about lazily.

12. Loss

He had lost everyone he had ever loved. That is why this time around he was determined not lose anyone anymore. Not to death.

13. Magical

Harry's eyes was magical in itself, Gandalf decided as he witness another fall to the wizard's unintentional charms just by staring into the endless green orbs.

14. Never

Frodo had never expected help to come in the form of the Green Wizard. The Ring Wraiths that had surrounded him, ready to kill him to take possession of the ring had suddenly halted their movements and turned as one towards the forest. A white glowing apparation leapt out of no where followed by a figure in emerald green atop a pure black horse, looking bored as he chased the Ring Wraiths away with his presence and blazing staff.

15. Open

His green eyes was the most enchanting and emotional part of him. Though his marred but beautiful face was expressionless, his furious gaze was enough to convey his anger.

16. Paradox

The Green Wizard was a contradiction. He had a presence like no other despite his petite size. He was striking even though a hideous scar cover the top half of the right side of his face. He was soft-spoken but sharp-tongue especially if he thought that you were being thick. Most of all, he was graceful at the battlefield but totally awkward when confronted with a love confession.

17. Quest

Harry was not part of the fellowship. He didn't volunteer to go with them at the council nor did he depart from Rivendell with them. But for some reason, the Green Wizard was awaiting them at the pathway towards Lothlorien. Without a word, as if knowing everything that had transpired throughout their journey beforehand, the Istar joined them.

18. Reluctant

Frodo was the reluctant hero that Middle Earth has chosen to be her champion. Harry knew that but it didn't deter him from giving his all in helping the little halfing that reminded him so much of himself.

19. Superficial

The scar on his face was only superficial but deep within him, he knew that it was embodiment of who he once was.

20. Terrible

Death is a terrible thing for it signifies the end of life. But to Legolas, Death has never been so beautiful as he watched Harry wield his control over the element, bringing a swift end to all the Urukhai that beseiged the castle.

21. Useful

The Green Wizard's pet fox was called 'Nanabi' and it was a temperamental little thing that liked to perch on the istar's shoulder like a silver fur pelt. For most part, the ebony-haired wizard ignored his familiar except for the occasional petting and whispering. One night, as they settled for night, the fellowship discovered the canine's versatile ability.

Gandalf wanted to send a message to someone called Beorn and Harry had called out to Nanabi, lifting his arm up forward, allowing the fox to lightly tread towards his fingertips. Then, the seven-tailed fox shimmered and morphed, making several of them jump and gape in surprise. A little silver swallow took place where the fox had been, then spread its wings wide and took of into the darkened sky.

Merry summarised their amazement the best.

"Wow."

22. Veil

Eomer had seen the Green Wizard once before, when he was but ten. The benevolent wizard had passed by Rohan, helping the villagers with their crops and banishing dark creatures that roamed too near to the keep. Subsequently, it was the year that they had the best produce ever. He remembered that his grandfather sang praises of the wizard's wisdom and kindness.

Curious little Eomer wanted to see the famed Istar so he snuck out one day with his cousin to get a glimpse of the Green Wizard. It was easy to find him. Even though he was shorter than many of the Rohirrim, there was something about the wizard that stood out and caught the eyes of the others around him.

The wizard had long ebony hair that fell in waves around his small shoulders and he wore a veil that covered most of his features. And it wasn't until Eomer met him again that he found out why.

23. Wall

After losing so many loved ones in his past life, Harry did not want to be heart broken again. So he closed his heart and erected a wall, disallowing anyone to become close to him. But it was to be in vain.

24. Xenophobia

Harry hated to meet new people. It wasn't because he was introverted or anti-social. He didn't want to meet new people because that would mean getting to know more about them, learning to care for them, loving them. And then, ultimately, watching them die because he was immortal.

25. Yoyo

More than once, Harry felt like a puppet of the Gods. Go here, do this, go there, fight, go to war, die, reborn. He wished he could cut the strings that held him, become free of their manipulation. Be himself.

26. Zoo

Everyone was celebrating the victory of Helms Deep and was mostly if not entirely drunk. Harry watched with a smile hidden behind his own drink as the twin... ah, no, the two hobbits jumped and dance, singing at the top of their lungs. Beside him, Aragorn was watching Legolas and Gimli having a somewhat one-sided drinking game.

Just then, a drunken soldier whose name he had forgotten tumbled towards him, confessing his undying love for the dark-haired Istar. While Aragorn burst into laughter, Harry groaned, cursing his long hair and petite stature. In his annoyance, he missed the narrowed looks the poor soldier was getting from around them.

* * *

NOTE: To all my readers that have given me good reviews, I really wanna thank you and pls consider this drabble fic as a tribute to you guys. ^_______^V


End file.
